The Bracelet
by Magical Kitty
Summary: Mario gives Peach a beautiful bracelet, but neither of them know the powers it possesses. Every villain is after it! My first fic... don't know if it's any good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Mario characters! Nintendo does… lucky them… anyway, I'd just like to say that this is my first fic, so go easy on me! Sorry if you don't like it, but writing this was kind of a spur of the moment thing. by the way, I'm not very sure on how the format is supposed to go, so sorry if it's wrong. Anyway, on with it, right?

Mario awoke from his deep slumber and sleepily checked the clock near his nightstand. It was 9:00. Mario got out of bed somewhat hesitantly and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and took a quick shower. After he got dressed, he sat down at the table and found Luigi making breakfast and whistling happily. He was always so optimistic.

"Good morning Luigi." Mario greeted to his brother.

"Morning Mario! Want some pancakes?"

"I'd love to! You know how much I love your pancakes!" Luigi handed a plate of warm fluffy pancakes to Mario. Mario got the maple syrup and poured it over them. After he was done eating, he pushed aside the empty plate and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Just for a walk." Mario replied simply, although he had something else in mind. He got in the pipe that led to Toad Town. He began walking over to Princess Peach's castle. The happy little Toads greeted Mario on the way and Mario smiled and waved back. Before he knew it, he was already at the gate of the castle. The guards opened the gate for him and Mario knocked on the front door. Toad answered it.

"Hello, Toad." Mario said politely.

"Hi Mario! Did you wanna see the princess?"

"Yes, please."

"She's getting dressed right now. But please, come in!" Toad led Mario into the castle. However many times he went inside, Mario always marveled at the castle's beauty. It had high ceilings and a beautiful stairway that led to a blue door with a star on it. The carpet was red and soft on his feet and the walls had paintings of a sky filled with white clouds.

"You can sit down if you want." Toad said while gesturing to a pink sofa.

"Um, ok." Mario sat down and waited for Peach to come. He ran his hand across the polished wood of the coffee table. Soon, he heard a beautiful voice.

"Mario! I didn't expect you here!" Peach said, coming down from the staircase. As always, she was in her beautiful pink dress and wearing her blue earrings.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess!" Mario said, blushing, "I didn't mean to upset you by coming uninvited! I'll just go home if you want!"

"No, no! That's ok Mario! I was just surprised to see you here! You can stay, you're always welcome here!" She smiled. "So what brings you here, anyway?"

"Well… umm… I was wondering if--"

"Oh! I'm so sorry for interrupting Mario, but would you like some tea and cookies?"

"Actually, I just had breakfast. But I'll have some tea!"

"Ok, I'll make it right now!" She walked off into the kitchen. Mario put his hand on his pocket and felt a circular thing. It was something special he bought for a special someone. Soon, Peach came back with some hot tea and a plate of cookies.  
"I'm glad you made cookies," Mario said happily, "I feel like having some now anyway." Peach smiled. She poured them both a cup of tea.

"What were you saying, Mario?" Peach asked, bringing back the subject. Mario swallowed nervously.

"Um, princess…"

"Call me Peach."

"Peach… do you wanna come to… to Shooting Star Summit with me?" Mario was referring to a romantic place just east of the castle. It's a beautiful place where couples go on dates to watch the stars fall. Peach beamed.

"Of course I'd go with you, Mario! I'd be happy to!" Mario's heart fluttered.

"R-really?"

"Yes! What would be a good time?"

"Oh, I don't know… how about 7:00?"

"Sounds good to me!" Mario stayed and talked to the princess for a little while longer. Then he got up and left.

"Bye, Peach!" Mario said while walking out the door. I'm glad she wants to come, Mario thought. He put his hand on his pocket again. I've got something planned for her… Then he walked off whistling happily.

I know, the first chappie is kinda short... but it's a start... Please R&R! Don't flame me pwease! MK (magical kitty) no like flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Let me begin by saying I feel like such a dumdum because in my summary I wrote that Mario gave Peach a NECKLACE and not a bracelet. Sorry for the confusion people!

I STILL don't own the Mario characters…

Bowser was pacing the floor, waiting for a response from Kamek. He had ordered him to do some research on valuable items that Bowser could get his claws on. So far, it's been 20 minutes and nothing.

"Where is Kamek!" Bowser angrily thought aloud. Then at that moment, Kamek came out of his room.

"Your Kingship," he began, "I have found something valuable that you could get your claws on!" Bowser's heart fluttered.

"Show me at once!" Kamek led Bowser into his room. On a nearby table, a book lay open with a picture of a bracelet on it.

"This is a bracelet," Kamek began, "As you can see, it's made out of gold and has every birthstone on it. It was made thousands of years ago by a magician." Bowser raised an eyebrow at Kamek.

"This is important to me HOW?" He asked.

"You see, my king, it has evil powers. A lot of villains want it because whoever wears it, they will have ultimate evil powers. This bracelet, however, does not affect those with a pure heart."

"We must get this bracelet at once! Kamek, do you know where it is?"

"Well, there are rumors that someone is selling it at Rogueport!"

"Then we shall go there soon! But first, I heard that Mario and Peach are going on a date! And I'd LOVE to see how this turns out! I bet Mario will say something stupid and Peach will slap him! Ha! Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh I'm so nervous, Weege!" Mario said nervously. He was sweating a bit and twitching. Luigi gave him a weird look.

"I can tell." He replied.

"I have no clue how to impress girls! All I do is save Peach, and she falls for me! I've never actually been on a DATE with her!" That's when Mario got an idea. "Hey Luigi! Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure! With what?"

"How about you go with us on our date and hide somewhere. Then you tell me what to say!"

"And HOW am I going to accomplish this?"

"I'll be right back!" Mario went to the basement where Luigi keeps his diary. In a couple of minutes, he was back with some equipment.

"Here, you take this!" Mario handed Luigi a walkie talkie. "You talk into it, and I can hear through this!" Mario pointed to a device in his ear.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Luigi asked, eyeing the walkie talkie.

"I made it. I thought it might come in handy someday…"

"Oh, so THAT'S why you're in the basement so much!" Mario had a worried look on his face.

"Umm… uh… yeah! Yeah, that's why I'm down there so much! Hehe…" Luigi sweat dropped.

"Umm, ok? We should get going now…" So Mario and Luigi walked to Peach's castle. Luigi hid in some nearby bushes while Mario knocked on the castle door. Peach answered. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a sparkly dark blue dress with the sleeves not as puffy as her usual pink one. She was wearing earrings like the blue ones except they were purple, and her hair was in a pony tail.

"Hi, Mario!" She said with a huge smile. Mario didn't say anything. Luigi sighed.

"Say 'hi'!" Luigi whispered into the walkie talkie.

"Hi!" Mario said nervously, his voice a little higher than usual. "Umm, are you ready?"

"I sure am! Let's go!" Peach closed the door behind her and was walking with Mario by her side. After they were a little farther away, Luigi quietly followed them, tip toeing and constantly hiding behind bushes whenever he could. Mario and Peach didn't go to the very top of Shooting Star Summit, but they sat down on one of the steps.  
"Isn't it beautiful, Mario?" Peach said while gazing at the falling stars.

"They sure are!" Mario said. "But not as beautiful as you…" Mario added while whispering.

"What was that?" She asked without looking at him. Mario blushed.

"Uh, nothing!" They were silent for a few moments. They needed something to break the ice.

"Mario!" Luigi whispered, "Compliment Peach!"

"Uhh… Peach?" Mario said.

"Yes, Mario?"

"Y-you smell as good as a perfume factory mixed with flowers and… honey?" Luigi slapped his forehead. Bowser, who was watching from afar (but close enough so he could hear them), was laughing to himself.

"Give her the darn bracelet already!" Luigi whispered, annoyed.

"Th-thanks?" Peach said, raising an eyebrow at Mario. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet.

"Aww, what's this?" Bowser asked sarcastically. "A friendship bracelet? Wait a sec… Kamek! Gimme the binoculars!" Kamek handed them to Bowser. "Holy mushroom! That's… that's the bracelet!"

"Are you sure, my king?" Kamek asked, also surprised.

"Yes! It's gold and it has every birthstone studded on it!" Kamek looked at it with the binoculars too.

"My stars! You're right! That's it! Mario must've bought it from a merchant in Rogueport!"

"Oh Mario!" Peach cried while slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Mario was dazed for a bit.

"Oog… sure thing, Peach!" He blushed. Luigi smiled. Bowser was furious.

"Grr…! Kamek! Let's go take that bracelet!" Bowser and Kamek ran toward them.

"That bracelet is MINE!" Bowser cried while running. Mario and Peach turned around to face him.

"Bowser!" Mario shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I want that bracelet!" Bowser said while reaching for it on Peach's wrist. Mario went in front of her.

"Well, that's too bad! Because I bought that bracelet for Peach! It cost 10,000 coins!"

"10,000 coins!" Everyone cried, shocked. Mario just stood there.

"What? Just because I'm a plumber doesn't mean I can't have a lot of money!"

"So THAT'S why I'm so poor!" Luigi cried while coming out from behind the bushes. "Mario, you took money from my yoshi bank!" Mario looked embarrassed.

"Umm… no I didn't?"

"Where did you come from, anyway?" Peach asked Luigi. Luigi backed away.

"That reminds me…" He said while walking backwards. "I… have a hair appointment! Bye!" He took off running.

"Uhh, ok…" Bowser said. "Anyway! If you won't give me the bracelet, then I'm gonna have to take it by force!"

I tried to make this chapter a little funny. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… school… friends… and I will say the absolute truth; being lazy. Face it, we all are at some point, and there's no excuse for laziness… -- sorry again. On a side note, thank you, Lady Nintendo, for reading my story and your compliments!

I still don't own Mario and his merry band of weirdos… (jk) But Nova is mine!

Mario: how about now?

MK(Magical Kitty): what the… NO! And where did you come from? GET BACK IN THE STORY!

Mario: okey-dokey!

MK: sigh heres the story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach slowly opened her eyes and found herself laying on the ground. She wasn't sure if it was daytime or nighttime, since Shooting Star Summit was always dark. She got up and found Mario lying beside her. She didn't have any clue as to what happened. She waited for Mario to wake up and saw his eyes flicker open.

"Mario!" She cried, "What happened last night? All I remember was Bowser coming… the rest is a complete blur!" Mario rubbed his head.

"Well…" Mario replied, "I'll tell you what happened… first, Kamek hypnotized you and you fell asleep. Then Bowser took your bracelet. He was just about to get away when I stopped him and tried to fight for it. But then he put the bracelet on and he… started glowing mysteriously. Then he clawed me until my face bled and he knocked me out cold by hitting my head… hard…" Mario rubbed his head again. "I don't understand it… Bowser is usually never this strong…" Peach observed his face a little more and saw scars; probably from when Bowser cut him.

"Mario… why do you wanna do this just for a bracelet?" Peach asked him curiously.

"Because, Princess… it's yours…"

"Well, it may be mine, but it's no use fighting over it!"

"But I saw how happy you looked when I gave it to you!" Mario remembered her smile and how her eyes sparkled. "That's all I want… is for you to be happy…" He said a little more quietly. He stopped, not wanting to go any further. He hoped Peach wouldn't ask him any more questions but unfortunately… she did.

"Why do you want me to be happy?" Peach asked, wanting Mario to admit the truth. Mario blushed and his heart was pounding a little faster in his chest. There was no use in denying it; he knew he had to tell her sooner or later.

"Because…" Mario began, but he stopped, too nervous to go on.

"Because why?" Peach asked.

"Because I love you!" Mario blurted out. Peach looked into Mario's eyes and vice versa. They stared at each other for a long time. Then Peach purposely leaned in a little closer to him, just close enough so Mario would close his eyes, thinking he was about to get a kiss. But then Peach drew back a little.

"Well, we better get back to Toad Town, or else Toadsworth would kill me!" Peach exclaimed. Mario still had his eyes closed. "Yoohoo! Mario!" She called. Mario opened his eyes.

"That's… it?" He asked. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"Yeah. What, you thought I was gonna say I love you back?" This statement broke Mario's heart. He was on the verge of tears.

"No… I didn't think you loved me back at all…" Mario whispered. He thought about how stupid he was for thinking that someone of her social status could like him. He wasn't born into royalty, and that was that. They both walked together back to the castle. Before she opened the door, she had to confess something.

"Ok, Mario…" Peach began, "The truth is… I love you too." Mario's heart jumped. He was so happy, he felt like jumping around lke a little kid.

"R-really!" He asked, beaming.

"Well, of course! Why else would I have come to Shooting Star Summit with you?"

"Well… I never thought of it that way…"

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier… but… I kinda wanted to see what you would do."

"You're sad, Peach." Mario joked.

"I know I am… now… I think I owe you something…" She leaned over and kissed him passionately. After they parted, Peach opened the castle doors and went inside. Mario just stood there. He was lovesick… and it was gonna take a while before he snapped out of his daze. Eventually, he did, and he walked back to his house happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I feel great!" Bowser exclaimed, "First, I beat up Mario, and now, I'm gonna use my powers to take over the world!"

"And how exactly do you plan to fo this, my king?" Kamek asked. Bowser's smile faded away and now it looked like he was thinking.

"Huh… I never thought of it that way…" He replied, slumping down into a nearby chair. "I never actually thought of PLANNING to take over the world… I always just thought of… well, doing it!"

"Well, we COULD start small by taking over the Mushroom Kingdom…" Kamek suggested. "Like you've always been doing…" He added a little more quietly.

"Hmm… I like your idea…"

"Shall we kidnap the princess?"

"…I don't really think that's necessary. We'll just attack them by surprise and then Peach will be so overwhelmed by my powers, that she'll HAVE to marry me! Kamek, tell the troops to be ready, because tomorrow, we'll be attacking!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That mustachioed plumber may have defeated me…" Said a mysterious figure, "But thanks to you, my apprentice, I have been resurrected… but I still need a vessel." A strange shadow-like demom was watching his master, the Shadow Queen, pace back and forth. "But the vessel alone won't help me bring the world into a complete shadow of darkness," The Shadow Queen continued, "I also need… this so-called 'bracelet.' I heard it's not just any bracelet. It has dark mysterious powers. I need you to locate this for me."

"Yes, my queen." Nova replied, "But how will I know what it looks like?"

"Just remember that it's gold with every birthstones studded on it. But before that, I need a vessel. Make it that girl in the pink dress."

"…The girl in the pink dress?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I forgot I didn't know you then. Well, do you know where the Mushroom Kingdom is?"

"Yes."

"The girl is the princess of that kingdom. Bring her to me at once… but do not harm her. If she's harmed, then when I possess her I will feel it as well."

"Yes, your highness." And with that Nova left.

"Hehe…" The Shadow Queen snickered, "Once Nova brings me that princess, Mario will have to come running to save her. Hopefully by then, I'll have that bracelet. Then I will get revenge on him!"

The next day…

"Toadsworth… am I in trouble?" Princess Peach asked quietly.

"You shouldn't even be asking that! Of course you're in trouble! You stayed there at Shooting Star Summit practically all night and had everybody worried sick!"

"But Toadsworth I can explain!" Just then, the windows shattered opened and Bowser and his troops were attacking.

"Well, this is quite a predicament." Toadsworth said unenthusiastically.

"You think?" Peach said sarcastically and with fear. She hoped Mario would hear all the commotion and come. Then the Mushroom Corps came in and fought with the Koopa troop people.

"This is very bad!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"I know… someone could get killed!" Peach agreed.

"Not THAT! They're tearing up the whole castle! ONE OF YOU BETTER PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE!" Peach sighed. Nova quietly came into the room and grabbed Peach.

"HEY! LET ME GO! I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING KIDNAPPED TODAY! HELP!" She screamed.

"Quiet, girl!" Nova hissed. "You're coming with me!" Peach tried to struggle free but she couldn't.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's none of your concern. Now be a good girl and stay still!" By the time they were long gone, Mario finally came and Toadsworth ran up to him.

"Master Mario! I'm so glad you came! Our troops are having a war with Bowser and his men, AND Peach has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT! Peach has been kidnapped? By who?"

"I don't know! I've never seen the guy before! He was a shadowy-looking demon character! And the bad part is, we don't even know where they went!"

"A shadowy-looking guy? That immediately brings up the Shadow Queen but… I got rid of her already! I better go to Rogueport anyway just to make sure!"

"You do that, Master Mario. I think this little 'war' will clear up soon anyway… hopefully…"

"I'm on my way!"

Well, how did you like this chapter? I felt like giving the Shadow Queen an apprentice, and I named him Nova. But he's more of a servant then an apprentice… ah well. Again, sorry for not updating in so long! 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG you guys! You mean to tell me the last time I updated this story was 2 years ago?? Haha :D yeah, about that. I didn't like this story idea... but then one of my friends was like "you should update it" and I'm all "no" but then I finally agreed to do so... it might not seem like my writing, compared to when I last updated it, but I assure you, it is. I was 12/13 then, now I'm 15. i have improved :D so yeah. and im NOT saying i'm good. i'm just saying that I HAVE IMPROVED. (: k?

I still don't own Mario... Nintendo still does, last time I checked. haha.

* * *

Peach felt herself being thrown roughly into a room of complete darkness, and before she could get up to run away, she heard a door slam shut. Moaning with pain, she sat up and rubbed her head.

"You would think people know how to treat a _princess…_" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the realization of what had happened hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered being carried by some… _strange _demone-like character, then he knocked her out. She woke up a few minutes ago, much too weak to struggle free, and the next thing she knew she was here. But before her dilemma, she also recalled her castle being attacked by Bowser's minions. She gasped and scrambled to her feet.

"Mario!! What if he's hurt??" She exclaimed. Funny how he was always on her mind. She stood still for a few minutes, waiting for eyes to adjust to the darkness. No such luck. She began walking around, her arms stretched outward in front of her so she could feel her away around. She felt the door, but it was locked. Of course. She sighed and put her back up against the door, sliding down to the ground. Peach was so used to being kidnapped, she no longer cried, but she was in an unfamiliar place. She didn't know when, or if, she would get out, and the thought of that made a few tears slide down her cheeks and onto the stony floor where she was being held captive. She then began to sob quietly into her gloved hands.

--

A half an hour later, Peach was once again thrown onto the floor as the door she was leaning on opened and pushed her out of its way.

"Clumsy girl!" A voice cried in an apalled voice, "You aren't hurt, are you??" The voice was high-pitched and crackly, similar to what a witch would sound like, and it had absolutely no concern in it. Not for Peach, at least. Forgetting for a moment where she was, Peach answered the voice, not turning to look at the owner.

"No," She said, struggling to get up, "I'm ok." Remembering everything, she quickly turned around, and was shocked at what her ocean-blue eyes were looking at.

"Good," The Shadow Queen said shortly, "I don't want to be in pain while resurrected in you."

"You… you…!" Peach gasped. She thought that when Mario defeated her, it would definitely be the last she saw of her. The Shadow Queen looked very similar to when Peach first saw her, but she looked much weaker. She was smaller, and the aura that was about her before was fading. The queen frowned.

"Surprised, are you? What, you hoped that you would never see me again?" She scoffed and floated over to her. "I'm offended." She said nonchalantly.

"Wh… What are you going to do with me?" The princess squeaked, frightened.

"I already said it, didn't I?" She asked harshly, like a schoolteacher scolding a student. "As you can see, I am very weak in my current state. I need to complete my transformation… obviously, you're the one who's going to help me." She grinned evilly. "I was so powerful in your body… and once I have the power of that bracelet, nobody will be able to stop me!" Peach gasped.

"The bracelet…" She whispered to herself, then more loudly: "Y-You're after it, too?!" The queen frowned again, this time more fiercely.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" She asked in that scolding voice of hers, "Who else is chasing after it?"

"I… why should I tell you??" Peach yelled, gaining more and more courage. The Shadow Queen was outraged, but suddenly the feeling of rage washed out of her completely. She knew she couldn't hurt Peach, because she was her vessel. She needed Peach to be in top shape before she possessed her.

"No matter." She said, trying to calm herself down, "I can get my apprentice to find out who else wants it." She looked at Peach and smiled. "I can't wait to possess you again." She said, almost as if she wanted to start a conversation with her.

"I certainly can." Peach said angrily, looking away.

"No, really. You're quite the looker. It felt good to have the body of such a beautiful girl last time I was in you." She mused. "You must have guys after you all the time. Especially that plumber fellow." Peach blushed, despite the situation she was in. "He must follow you around like a lost puppy! How pathetic." The princess began to get angry as she heard the Shadow Queen chuckle slightly. "He's just wasting his time. I'm sure a _fat plumber _isn't good enough for _you,_ you spoiled brat." Peach was fed up with the Shadow Queen's rude comments. _How dare she, _Peach thought angrily, _She doesn't know one single thing about me!_

"And what if he is??" The princess retorted.

"Ooh, I'm sorry," The Shadow Queen said sarcastically, still laughing. "I didn't mean to make fun of your _boyfriend._" Peach blushed even harder.

"He's not--"

"Whatever. I don't even see why I'm having this conversation with you. I was just checking up on you. I'll have somebody come back down here with your dinner soon, don't worry." She smiled wickedly. "Until next time." Then she slammed the door shut. Darkness once again consumed Peach, blinding her and disorientating her. She sighed and continued to think about the chubby, red-capped, big-nosed guy that she grew to love.

* * *

"And THAT'S why you don't talk to strange-lookin' fruits!" The old captain concluded. The captain was a toad about in his eighties. He was always very confused and he never knew what he was talking about, but he sure knew how to sail a boat.

"Great." Mario said sarcastically, droning out the word. He was near the captain, Salt T., resting his head on a hand that was propped up by his elbow. He was leaning over the rail of the boat that led to Rogueport and he was staring at the sea below him. The sea was so blue… it reminded him of Peach's eyes… Quickly, he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the object of his affection. This was no time to get all mushy; he was on serious business here! He sighed as the girl managed to creep back into his mind anyway.

"What's wrong, sonny?" Salt T. asked him, "You don't look so good. The waves getting' to ya?" Mario sighed.

"No, I'm just thinking about someone." He replied somewhat melancholically.

"Ah, I see. Lovesick, eh?" Mario blushed.

"N-No!" He said quickly.

"Tell me, who is it?" Mario opened his mouth to say something, but the old sailor beat him to it, "Oh, wait! I know! It's the princess, isn't it?" The plumber closed his mouth and said nothing. "Can't say I blame ya. She's quite a beauty, there." _You're right about that, _Mario thought. "Why, if I was just a bit younger…" That seemed to struck a nerve, for Mario grunted a bit and tried to keep himself from hitting the poor old man. "Hey, don't get so impatient there, son. We're almost at Rogueport."

"Thanks." He replied absentmindedly. He deeply hoped that Peach, where ever she was, was ok…

I shall work on the next chapter later (: Hmm... will Mario make it in time to save Peach?

MK-chan


	5. Promises

LOL HI. uhh sometimes i think about this story and i get inspired to write a new chapter :D who knows if i'll ever finish this thing... but it is fun to write new chapters once i get started :) that's all i have to say.

* * *

"I am not okay," Peach muttered angrily to herself. She never liked the dark. When she was little, she always had to have the night light on or else the monsters (who are obviously terrified of the light) would wreak havoc on her while she tried to sleep. She outgrew such thoughts. Now the dark is an inconvenience. A hindrance. After all, how can you escape this prison if you can't see a darn thing? She bowed her head, closed her eyes, and wished. She wished to the Stars that Mario would come to her rescue unscathed. Was that all she could do?

Helpless.

She hated feeling helpless. She hated being the reason why her entire kingdom is always in an uproar. It's not like she wanted this to happen, but she seems to be incapable of helping herself. Maybe that was okay. It's not like anyone expects a princess to be able to get out of danger. Maybe she just likes to break molds.

_Mario, _she thought to herself with affirmation, _I promise you that I will get out of this mess and help you somehow!_

* * *

Thud. Ringing. Pain.

"We're here!" Salt T. screeched. Confused, Mario rubbed a bump on his head and looked at him.

"Did you just whack me on the head?" Mario asked angrily.

"How else was I gonna wake you up, you young whippersnapper?" The senile captain replied as if Mario wasn't all there in the head. The plumber sighed at the irony and hopped off the boat.

"Well, here we go again," He muttered to himself. He flashed a polite smile. "Thanks for the ride!"

"My pleasure, Sonny. Anything to get our princess back! Such a beauty, she is." A guilty smile crept its way on his lips as he giggled a bit. Mario didn't think it was so funny. He wanted to smash his head in. But the crazy captain was already on his way back to Toad Town before he got the chance. Smart guy.

Mario looked around town. Nothing has changed; same buildings, landmarks, and even a few familiar faces. But where should he start? In the beginning he supposed, or rather, the end. The Thousand Year Door. His final destination on his journey in Rogueport. That might be too obvious, but then again, he didn't know for sure if Peach was even here. _A shadowy-looking creature, huh...? _Mario thought to himself. Suddenly, epiphany. Surely Vivian, his cute, ex-Shadow Queen follower, could give him some insight on the situation! But where to find her? Where could she-

"Gah!" Mario shrieked as he felt a cold, creepy presence wrap itself around his body.

"Mario!" A small, female voice cried. "I knew you'd come visit us again!" Mario turned around and saw the familiar pink hair and red-striped hat of none other than the youngest Shadow Sister, Vivian. His eyes lit up in delight as he felt nostalgia and relief wash over him.

"Vivian!" He replied happily.

"What brings you here to Rogueport? Just visiting?" Mario's smile faded a bit.

"Actually, Vivian," He said more seriously, "I'm here on business. Princess-rescuing business." She gasped.

"Oh no, again?" She cried. "Can I help somehow? I'd be glad to help!" Mario half-smiled.

"Of course. I was wondering if you can tell me anything about some mysterious shadowy creature?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Shadowy creature? Can you be more specific?"

"That was the only description given to me... I didn't see the thing myself. I just know something of that nature is what kidnapped Peach." She pondered on this information for a bit. She cleared her throat and began.

"Well, I hear a lot of talk from my sisters. Apparently, the Shadow Queen wants to take over the world again. She's been resurrected, but she's much weaker than before. In fact, she's quite unstable, and she needs another victim to possess. It could be that she wants to possess your princess again."

"That's horrible! Do you think she's the one who kidnapped Peach?" Vivian scrunched her face up in thought.

"I highly doubt it. Like I said, she's very unstable, and wouldn't be able to leave the confines of the Thousand Year Door without disintegrating to dust. At the same time, I don't recall my sisters leaving the house in the past few days, so it couldn't have been them." Mario let the information process in his head. He needed a suspect.

"However, my sisters _have_ talked about the Shadow Queen having a new apprentice." Bingo.

"That could very well be our guy..." Mario said thoughtfully. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Time to take a trip down to the Door." Vivian looked at him skeptically.

"I don't know, Mario..." She said, "He could be very powerful. We don't know anything about him."

"He can't be any worse than the Shadow Queen." Good point. "Besides, even if he is, I'm willing to do anything to save Peach." Mario thought about the spontaneous kiss that she gave him upon receiving the bracelet and his cheeks turned scarlet. Vivian giggled a bit but didn't say anything about it.

"I understand. I'll help you if you want." A grateful smile appeared on his face.

"That would be great. You ready right now?"

"Sure. I'm up for it. Let's do it!" The plumber and the Shadow Sister headed for a pipe that would lead underground to where the Door was. Hopefully Peach was down there... And if she was, Mario hoped he was strong enough to face the Shadow Queen's apprentice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was pacing. Furious.

"I managed to take over the Mushroom Kingdom," He began. "...Again. But there's no princess! What could have happened to her!" He sat his reptilian self on Peach's bed. He had the Toad guards and other important castle figures locked up in a large cage-type structure that he had his troops bring. And since he was a bit on the stalker-ish side, Bowser liked to spend his time in Peach's room. But hey, he won. He didn't care if people thought of him that way. They were probably too busy panicking, anyway. On the other side of the room, Kamek was setting up a crystal ball.

"Not to worry, Your Kingship..." Kamek told him, "As soon as I get this set up, I'll be able to know where Peach is." He said some sort of mysterious incantation and the crystal ball flickered to life. It steadily shone brighter and brighter. "Come on..." He said quietly, straining to see the contents in the ball. Bowser stomped over to him to see.

"Why is it all black?" Bowser asked. "Is it broken or something?" He tapped a claw against the glass and Kamek nearly had a heart attack.

"YOUR KINGSHIP," He screamed, "P-please to not touch that! This is a very delicate crystal ball that was passed down many generations in my family! There is not another one like this!"

"Whatever," He replied, rolling his eyes. "Just find out where Peach is."

"I think... this _is _where Peach is. I know for a fact the ball is not broken. Princess Peach must be locked away somewhere very dark. Probably a retaliation tactic, in case someone is looking for her."

"Well, that's just perfect." Cold, hard sarcasm. "Nice to know we're dealing with somebody who can actually use their brain."

"We could look for Mario," Kamek suggested. "We've been here for quite a while, and Mario would have definitely come by now. He must also be looking for Princess Peach, so we could follow him." Bowser grinned evilly.

"Kamek, you're a genius! We can follow the stupid plumber around and he'll lead us straight to Peach AND the bracelet. It's the perfect plan!"

"But who will watch the castle while we're gone?"

"I'll let my troops do it. They're more than capable enough to handle the job, I'm sure." Kamek nodded.

"Yes sir. We must not waste too much time. It appears that Mario is heading down a pipe in the city of Rogueport."

"Rogueport, huh? Interesting... Let's go, Kamek." And with that, they were off on their journey. _Just you wait, Mario, _Bowser snarled angrily in his mind. _I promise you, this time, I _will_ take over the entire world. Just. You. Wait._

* * *

Word.


End file.
